Joseph Roderick II
The Right Honorable Joseph Roderick II, 1st Baron of Respvos, OP, VP (b.April 28th, 2872) was the 41st Governor-General of Greater Hulstria and 16th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party; Joseph also served as the Mayor of Graaffsberg from 2907 to 2931 and served on the Graaffsberg City Council prior to his Mayorship. Joseph is a member Roderick political dynasty; Joseph is the fourth Roderick to assume party leadership of the Fascist Authority Party and the third Roderick to become the Hulstrian Governor-General. He is also noted to have been the first Governor-General to visit the Great Princedom of Trigunia. Joseph Roderick II is the son of Aaron Roderick and Alissa Vunike; his paternal grand-father was Edward Roderick III, the 35th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria. In 2931 Joseph Roderick II was elected as the Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, succeeding Leopold Weishaupt; Weishaupt endorsed Roderick in the 2931 general elections, as did Hieronymus von Büren, then Chairman of the Imperial Hulstrian Party. Roderick three years prior was defeated though came back in 2931 with over 70% of the vote. This win marked the third time a member of the Roderick political dynasty obtaining the office of Governor-General, further marking the family's place in Hulstrian politics. Unlike his paternal grandfather, Joseph Roderick II was more statist, and pro-central government; Joseph proposed several pieces of legislation empowering the central government with new duties and increased several budgets to see through these changes. Within his first few years as Governor-General, Joseph Roderick II also saw through the installation of a new cabinet government, lead by Gisela von Hortensiengau of the KHP. Joseph Roderick II was one of the leaders during the "Age of Conservatism" in Greater Hulstria, an era when conservative parties mainly dominated legislative policy; this era also saw the return of the Hulstrian Monarchist Society. While the HMS was not necessarily dead prior to the Age of Conservatism, it did receive a nice boost of power within the Imperial Diet, especially following the addition of the House Lusk to its ranks in the 2930s. Roderick II was very active in international affairs during this time, receiving many different heads of state and government, as well taking part in other international ventures to other nations. In 2942 Joseph did not run for a 5th term, allowing then Minister of Justice Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III, to become the party candidate to become Governor-General while still remaining party chairman. Shortly following Bauer-Chamberlain's win, Roderick was given the peerage title of the "Baron of Respvos" by the The Gracious & The Most Honorable High Chamber of Lords of Trigunia in honor of Roderick's efforts to bring the nations of Trigunia and Hulstria closer together; Joseph Roderick II, while remaining party chairman, resided back and forth from Hulstria and Trigunia for the remainder of the decade. When Joseph Roderick II politically retired, the Baron of Respvos took up residence in Respvos and Heinrichgrad Trigunia. Early Life Joseph Roderick was born on April 28th, 2872, to parents Aaron Roderick and Alissa Vunike. Personal Life Joseph Roderick II is currently married to Marielle Barrett, fourth child and third daughter of Wilhelm Barrett, 17th Baron of Doheny, whom he met during his educational career in Mitrania; while married to the daughter of a noble, Joseph was given no title upon his marriage to Marielle, as Marielle does not hold a title herself. The couple had two children, Alexander and Wilhelm Roderick. Joseph is a direct descendant of former Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, Edward Roderick III, and descendant of Spenzer Roderick, former Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, who also served as Governor-General. His youngest son, Wilhelm Roderick, currently serves as the Chief Minister of Mitrania. Upon Roderick's resignation as Governor-General of Greater Hulstria he was formally offered the hereditary Barony of Respvos by the The Gracious & The Most Honorable High Chamber of Lords of Trigunia which he humbly accepted. At the same ceremony, the newly-christened Baron of Respvos was presented with the Orden Pocheta (Order of Honor) for his services in bringing the governments and people of Trigunia and Greater Hulstria closer together. On 1 Feburary 2942, with the acceptance of the Trigunian barony and Order of Honor and his acceptance as a non-voting observing member of the Milostivyĭ i Samyh Pochetnyh Verhnyeĭ Palaty Perov (The Gracious & The Most Honorable High Chamber of Lords), Mr. Roderick officially became The Right Honorable Joseph Roderick, 1st Baron of Respvos, OP, VP. Category:The Fascist Authority Party